


When In Venice...

by eternal_moonie



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Summary: After all that's happened, you think you can go home and get ready to catch the red-eye to Spain to continue your investigation, one of the suspects in the previous case leaves you a note... you're not the only one who decides to drop by for a visit.





	When In Venice...

Title: When In Venice...  
Fandom: Criminal Case (Facebook game)  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: After all that's happened, you think you can go home and get ready to catch the red-eye to Spain to continue your investigation, one of the suspects in the previous case leaves you a note... you're not the only one who decides to drop by for a visit.  
Note: Here's some more info about the suspect: http://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/Alonzo_Conte Also, I find him looking a lot like the actor Corey Sevier, sadly I can't put two photos together to compare the two, if I could I would have included that. Or I would have posted two pictures so you could see the similarities.

 

"Well, that was quite the investigation, huh?" Jack asked you.

"Yeah, it sure was." You reply when you put your hands in your pockets and feel a piece of material in there.

You can't wait to be alone because you don't want Jack Archer to find out you've got something in your pocket.

"Well, goodnight, Jack, I know we have to get up bright and early tomorrow to catch the red-eye to Spain." You say, already having a very bad feeling something happened to Jacqueline Proust, the author you've already met in London, France and Germany, and had contact with from Spain while investigating a case in Italy.

"Goodnight, buddy. I'm just gonna say goodnight to Marina and the others." Jack says with this lusty look in his eyes.

You can't help but feel for the guy.

So head over heels for her, but you think it's never gonna happen.

Then again... Amy and Russell happened in your previous team, so why not Jack and Marina.

That's the moment you pull out the piece of paper from your pocket when your partner leaves.

"Senior Trooper,

I think they are on to me. Meet me at the Gondolas.

Alonzo Conte."

You don't hesitate for a second and leave the Bureau, more rush out of there, passing Ingrid.

Just when you do, Jack sees you leave in a hurry.

"Hmm... wonder where he is running off to?"

Since you two both share a room at the closest hotel.

He decides to follow you, but stays hidden so he doesn't get seen.

"Mamma Mia, you came, Senior Trooper. I'm so glad!" Alonzo softly exclaims and before you can get a word out, you are hugged by the 28-year old man.

A rush of memory floods you.

The last time you were hugged like that was when you had that tryst with Amy Young, the night before you officially started working for The Bureau.

"We can't talk here. They could be listening. We have to go my hotel room, where it will be safer."

"Alright." You say.

"Lead the way."

Coïncidentally, he takes you to the very same hotel you are currently staying with Jack.

Jack's dumbfounded to be brought back to the hotel, but you don't know that.

And it even turns out you all are neighbours.

Small world, all three think.

As soon as they are inside, Alonzo closes the door and turns to you.

And begins to... strip?

"I think the mob is on to me. I know they want me dead if they really are. I need to you spend the night with me so nobody attacks me while I sleep."

He's almost half-naked and you are allured by the image.

Of an Italian young God standing before you.

"Senior Trooper? I'm sorry, what should I call you?" he asked as he is standing before you only dressed in briefs.

You tell him your name.

"Okay, I will call you that then."

And then he strips out of that final piece of clothing.

Without a word, he goes straight for the bathroom to shower.

You hear the shower running, just when you make your first step... Jack comes in.

He's about to say something when you put your finger to your lips.

Jack approaches you until he's face to face with you.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispers.

"I got a note from Alonzo. He's positive the mob is onto him." you reply in a whisper.

"Well, sure doesn't seem like that. Wow, buddy, you alright?" Jack whispers back... as he places his hand between your legs and discovers you are hard.

"I'm..."

"What's going on here?!" Alonzo exclaimed as he walked back into the room with only a towel slung around his shoulders.

"Mamma Mia, you brought someone with you?! I thought I told you to come alone!"

Jack quickly removed his hand from between your legs and blushed.

"Ehm.... I won't tell if you won't?" Jack said.

Like he wasn't even in control of his own body did Jack walk up to Alonzo, only focused on one thing.

"No! Please don't cuff me, I did nothing wrong! I..." Alonzo said as his ass touched a wall.

"Oh, believe me, I'm not thinking about cuffing you, but since you started talking about it, thanks for the image, Alonzo, was it? Or should I say Gianni?" Jack told him, before he was face to face and actually got down on his knees and wrapped his lips around Alonzo's cock.

The shock and hurt that shone in Alonzo's eyes, even a tear fell out.

He apparently was that affected by this turn of events.

You're probably thinking that Alonzo wanted your lips around that sculpted masterpiece instead of your partner's.

"Are you... Are you upset?" Alonzo groaned.

Then you walked toward your former suspect to wrap your arms around him and kissed him.

"Others would be, but I'm not. I felt a connection during the first interrogation. So..."

He kisses you back.

"There's nobody onto me." He whispers against your lips.

Then you feel someone pull down the fly of your pants and pull out your hardened cock.

Instantly you know it's your partner.

You feel lips around it and just as your ex-suspect touches your tongue with his, you groan into his mouth.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Alonzo and Jack both ask you.

But you - and probably the others as well - want you out of your clothes.

So the next several seconds - because you are trained in succesfully changing clothes within mere seconds, right now getting out of them and not putting any new ones on - you and Jack do just that.

You find the bed and sit on it before Alonzo gets on top of you while he takes good care of your partner's throbbing erection.

Yet hours pass in throes of heated passion and different positions, making you achieve release again and again in those different positions.

Panting in pleasure, you three lay there for several seconds.

"Do you two have to go?" Alonzo asks us then.

"Duty never takes a day off." you tell him.

"Where to next?"

"We're off to ---" you start, but Jack cuts you off.

"You can't say that, it's top secret information!"

"Lo siento." You say with a smirk.

"Arrgh." Jack says as he softly slaps his forehead.

"Mamma Mia, is he always like that?" Alonzo asks you as he gently nudges you.

"Sometimes." You say before you get up and get dressed in like record time.

"C'mon, Archer, we technically still need to get ready to catch that vehicle."

"You're right, buddy." Jack says and then turns to Alonzo.

"But if we do ever acquire some much needed time off, we got your name and number." Jack tells him.

That elicits a smile from Alonzo and his whole face lights up like a Christmas Tree.

"Be safe, guys. Save The World, A Country At A Time."

"Wow, deep." You and Jack both exclaim at the same time.

"We sure will."

The End


End file.
